For The Fallen
by prettyfaceandelectricsoul
Summary: Drabbles about people who died for good causes. Founders thru Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1

She was NEVER scared. Brave girl, people said, when she watched her parents die. Brave girl they said, when she took refuge in knowledge. Brave girl, smart girl, little girl.

She could have been best friends with Godric. They were more alike, they were regarded as competent, they were the orphans, the creators, everything the same. But her magic wasn't purely white, wasn't purely clear, and she couldn't. Her magic was color, light, and yet darkness and shades of grey. She understood Salazar, related to his talent.

Parseltongue is an ugly word, Salazar was, and always will be, to her, a snake whisperer. And to him, she is a code talker.

Parseltongue, avias-speech, gooblegof, Mermish, Elvin, all the unlearnable languages: she learns them. Learns them, speaks them, lives them.

Later on, she becomes the peacemaker. When the boys (her boys, her's and Helga's) begin to fight, she makes them stop. But in the construction, things go missing, lives are lost, and no one knows everything. Still. She manages to, and the fighting stops.

Gryffindor's tower is made chivalrously. Hufflepuff's to maximize creature comforts, and yet emphasize the need for work. Slytherin's is forbidding. Hers is made for beauty and brains to live happily in. To outsiders, the common room is cool, bright, and yet forbidding. To her students, it is a huge, dark, dusty library filled with treasure to them: books, trinkets, technology, and dark corners. Her students are the happiest. NO one ever accused smartness of the need for chastity. Look at the muses.

Death is unknown to her, but she has the wisdom not to fear it. She dies for her school and her students and their dreams and for people to remember her. It was the best death she could hope for, except for her daughter. In life a genius, in death all knowing, in heaven perfect, rest in peace, Rowena Ravenclaw.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, I probably will forget the disclaimer a lot, so this is for the whole thing, Ok?**

"SLYTHERIN," the sorting hat yelled, twenty-five minutes after being placed on the girl's head. She ambled over to the table with a detached, uncaring look.

She was a beautiful girl, with a long black braid and elfish features. Her ears were pointed, her nose was small. She had clear skin. She was slender. Her eyes were green, green, and large, and beautiful.

When she topped off all of her classes, everyone was shocked. What a waste of a perfectly good Ravenclaw, they complained.

When she was kind everyone was shocked. Poor girl, should have been a Hufflepuff, they pitied.

When she lead her friends into battle for what she believed in: respect, rights, freedom, everyone was amazed. If only she'd been a Gryffindor, they lamented.

But she was a Slytherin. No respect, no honor, no caring went out to her. But she persevered. And in the end, when they had no choice, they honored her. Her death went a lot further than her life did, but it was for her life that she was welcomed in heaven. Rest in peace, Roxanne Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

My, isn't she perfect. That was the first thing they said about her. No. No, no, no, no. She is not perfect, not with her perfectly balanced emotion, not with a face that would launch armies and put Helen's to shame, not with her intelligence, not her loyalty, not her kindness, and not her selflessness. No. Never perfect. But she only let one person know.

She went to Gryffindor. Not a promising sign for a Death Eater's granddaughter. She was best friends with Lily Luna Potter. The daughter of Harry Potter. The girl named for the woman who made Voldemort's defeat possible, and the third person Voldemort feared (because Luna has no fear, and he was scared of that that does not fear him or anything, wasn't he). She fought with Roxanne Weasley to bring Slytherin back to its glory, but didn't die.

Everything she did was wrong. But they still fucking thought she was perfect.

In death she wasn't perfect, because in the afterlife she meets people who won't let her be the best. And she loves it. So she becomes perfectly imperfect. Rest in peace, Aries Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Has a Hufflepuff ever been great? Has a Hufflepuff ever made people stand up and notice? Yes. Yes and yes.

A long time ago, children, (That's how all stories start, isn't it, class? Even if they're true.), there was a Hufflepuff who was smart, and brave, and fair, and good, and she was famous. Too bad that few remember her name. Robin Hood is remembered, isn't he, mediocre Gryffindor he was? Or Will Scathlock, the Ravenclaw? Even the Slytherins of the piece, (magic does flow thru royalty, pure and strong, whatever else there is to say about them), are more famous, because who doesn't know Prince John?

People in her time honored her above the rest. She was just as good as them, (better, whatever people say today), and they honored her for that. She is the legend of Hufflepuff, the Perfect Hufflepuff, and she dies a death befitting a Hufflepuff. She died when she lay down her weapons in loyalty, and her loyalty betrayed her. She walked into a trap, but she saw her friends, family, and love before she died, and for that, she died happily. Rest in peace, Queen Marian of the forest.


End file.
